Virtual machines can be provided in a computer to enhance flexibility and performance. A virtual machine typically refers to some arrangement of components (hardware and machine-readable instructions) for virtualizing or emulating an actual computer, where the virtual machine can include an operating system and software applications. Virtual machines can allow different operating systems (referred to as guest operating systems) to be deployed on the same computer, such that applications written for different operating systems can be executed in different virtual machines (that contain corresponding operating systems) in the same computer. Moreover, the operating system of a virtual machine can be different from the host operating system that may be running on the computer on which the virtual machine is deployed. By including multiple virtual machines in the computer, the hardware resources of the computer can be shared.